Still pictures are commonly used to record memories of persons or objects. One of still picture's limitations is the fact that it is still and that it provides no interactivity. Motion pictures are also commonly used to record memories of persons or objects including the time dimension. One of motion picture's limitations is the fact that the only operations a user can perform on a motion picture are playing, pausing, forwarding, and rewinding the sequence of pictures. Essentially, a user can only watch persons or objects depicted in a still or motion picture without being able to interact with them. Still and motion pictures fail to provide a way in which a user may want to experience content through the use of artificial intelligence on today's computing, mobile, and/or embedded devices.